Two Fingers of Love
by KonoHaru
Summary: "For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V/Masa telah berubah, bunga cinta telah bermekaran. Sahabat Sakura satu-persatu menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Sementara Sakura, tentu ia masih setia menunggu gilirannya/mind to RnR?"


**Two Fingers of Love**

 **Story © KonoHaru**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Typos, too much Skip Time, etc.**

 **Prompt #43**

 **SasuSaku Fiction for Canon**

 **.**

"For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V/Masa telah berubah, bunga cinta telah bermekaran. Sahabat Sakura satu-persatu menemukan pasangan hidupnya. Sementara Sakura, tentu ia masih setia menunggu gilirannya"

 **.**

Manik _emerald_ nya membulat. Secara jelas ia memancarkan kebahagiaan dari matanya itu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum simpul, senyum yang tulus dari hati. Perlahan, cairan bening menetes dan mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

Gadis _blonde_ didepannya begitu terkejut. 'Apa yang membuat sahabatnya menangis?' Kira-kira itulah pertanyaan yang terbesit di kepala gadis itu.

"Tak apa… Aku hanya merasa sangat senang…"

Sang pemilik iris _emerald_ yang dipanggil Sakura itu menyeka air matanya. Masih dengan senyuman tulusnya, ia menatap sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Aku benar-benar senang untukmu Ino"

Dari matanya tergambar jelas bahwa ia benar-benar bahagia. Tak ada kebohongan dari perkataannya itu.

"Kau sempat membuatku khawatir…"

Gadis yang bernama Ino pun bernapas lega melihat senyuman sahabatnya.

"Selamat ya, semoga pernikahanmu dengan Sai berjalan dengan lancar"

.

.

.

"Haaah…"

Sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia duduk bersandar di sofa empuk miliknya. Sesekali ia melirik keluar jendela. Perasaan nyaman perlahan menjalar. Rasa lelah akibat pekerjaannya menghadapi para pasien seakan ikut terbawa oleh kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan.

 _'Aku akan menikah dengan Sai minggu depan…'_

Sakura kembali teringat kabar yang disampaikan sahabatnya, Ino. Senyuman kembali terukir di wajah sang gadis musim semi.

 _"Naruto dengan Hinata, Ino dengan Sai, Shikamaru dengan Temari-san, Chouji dengan Karui-san. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia"_

Kisah cinta teman-temannya sering kali membuatnya tersenyum. Sakura teringat pada saat mereka masih _genin_ , keadaan yang begitu berbeda dibandingkan saat ini.

 _"Sebentar lagi generasi yang baru pasti akan menggantikan kami"_ gumamnya.

Mengingat kisah cinta temannya, seakan membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Sakura juga memiliki kisah cintanya sendiri. _Emerald_ nya kini memancarkan kesedihan. Di dalam angannya, ada sosok yang selalu menemaninya. Sosok yang selalu ia kagumi, sosok yang selalu ia tunggu, sosok yang selalu ia cintai.

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

Nama itu memiliki tempat tersendiri dalam hidup Sakura. Nama yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, yang sering sekali ia sebut.

 _'Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Terimakasih'_

Sakura menyentuh dahinya dengan kedua jarinya.

 _"Sudah berapa lama aku menunggu?"_

 _"Bukankah itu sudah terlalu lama?"_

 _"Apakah sebaiknya aku menyerah saja?"_

Semua pertanyaan yang sering menghantuinya itu, seakan terhapus begitu saja. Meskipun hanya sebuah ketukan pelan di dahinya, itu cukup memberikan kesan yang mendalam.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku akan menunggumu"

Sakura kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _'Tap tap tap'_

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Saat ini dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan rindunya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, menangis bahagia.

 _'Sasuke sudah kembali ke desa'_

Kabar yang tak sengaja ia dengar di sela-sela pekerjaannya, sukses membuat _mood_ nya berubah drastis. Ia bahkan segera meminta izin untuk menemui Hokage keenam meskipun jadwalnya sangat padat. Baginya, sekarang ia hanya ingin menemui Sasuke. Sosok yang telah sekian lama ia tunggu.

 _"Sasuke-kun…"_

Ia terus mengucap nama itu. Tak pernah lelah maupun bosan. Nama itu memiliki kesan tersendiri.

"Jadi, kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti mendengar pertanyaan itu. Suara itu, ia yakin sekali. Suara gurunya, yang setia membimbingnya saat ia _genin_ dulu. Sosok yang kini telah menjadi Hokage, Kakashi _-sensei_.

" _Teme_! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

Kini suara cempreng yang terdengar. Suara khas milik sahabat pirangnya, Naruto Uzumaki.

" _Teme_? Bukankah yang Naruto panggil dengan sebutan itu adalah..."

Kalimatnya terhenti. Ia ragu dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Hn. Terimakasih"

Suara berat dan jawaban yang khas itu, membuat Sakura semakin yakin.

"Itu, Sasuke _-kun_ …"

Tubuhnya bergetar. Manik _emerald_ nya perlahan meneteskan butiran bening yang membasahi pipinya. Padahal sosok yang ia tunggu selama ini telah berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi ia tak ingin membuka pintu itu. Pintu ruangan Hokage yang membatasi mereka.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan melamarnya?"

"Besok"

Entah mengapa, hatinya remuk mendengar perkataan sang Hokage yang dibalas dengan yakin oleh sosok yang selalu ditunggunya.

"Menikah? Sasuke _-kun_ akan menikah?"

Otaknya menolak untuk percaya. Kaki-kakinya membawanya pergi menjauh. Ia ingin sekali menganggap bahwa perkataan yang baru saja ia dengar itu adalah kebohongan.

.

.

.

Rembulan bersinar dengan indah, bak dewi malam yang memberikan ketenangan. Cahayanya menemani setiap langkah sang gadis musim semi. Lelah yang ia rasakan akibat pekerjaannya tak lagi terasa. Yang memenuhi otaknya hanyalah perkataan sang Hokage. Butir-butir bening tak berhenti menetes. Meninggalkan jejak di setiap langkahnya.

 _"Mengapa aku menangis?"_

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi otaknya.

 _"Cepat atau lambat, Sasuke-kun pasti menyusul yang lain…"_

Tangannya bergetar. Perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya. Ia sungguh tak tahan dengan keadaan ini.

 _"Tidakkah aku terlalu egois?"_

Sakura tersentak. Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuatnya terkejut. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

 _"Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun kembali…"_

Ia teringat kata-katanya di masa lalu. Sakura merenungi semua perbuatannya.

 _"Bukankah bagus kalau Sasuke-kun bahagia?"_

 _"Itu yang aku inginkan bukan?"_

Sakura terus menerus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _'Aku ingin membangun kembali klan Uchiha'_

Ambisi Sasuke kembali masuk kedalam pikiran Sakura. Sakura mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

 _"Harusnya aku ikut senang, pada akhirnya mungkin aku bisa melihat senyuman tulus Sasuke-kun"_

 _"Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku"_

 _"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu menunggu Sasuke-kun. Menunggu ekspresi bahagia terukir di wajahnya…"_

 _"Dengan pernikahan itu, Sasuke-kun pasti akan sangat bahagia. Karena itu, aku…"_

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. _Emerald_ nya membulat melihat sosok di depannya. Sosok itu nampak begitu tenang, dengan tatapan dinginnya menatap langit bertabur bintang. Rasa sakit sekaligus bahagia memenuhi diri Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Meskipun suaranya pelan, malam yang sunyi ini membiarkan sosok yang dipanggil itu mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara, _onyx_ nya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar kepulanganmu pagi tadi"

Sakura berjalan perlahan mendekati sosok yang begitu dirindukannya, Sasuke Uchiha. Ia duduk di samping pria itu, di kursi yang penuh kenangan. Di sana adalah tempat pertama kalinya Sakura berbicara dengan Sasuke setelah _team_ 7 terbentuk. Di sana pula, ia berpisah dengan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, awal dari penantian panjangnya. Sungguh tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu di ruangan Hokage"

Perkataan itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah gadis _pink_ di sebelahnya.

"Aku dengar, kau akan menikah…"

Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya, meskipun tak disadari oleh Sakura.

"A-aku hanya mendengar bagian itu, jadi… aku tidak tahu persis. Apa itu benar?"

Sasuke menghela napas lega mendengar penuturan rekan satu _team_ nya itu.

"Hn, begitulah"

Ekspresinya kembali tenang, seperti tak terjadi apapun. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan kilatan kesedihan yang terpancar dari _emerald_ nya. Ia menarik napas, mencoba untuk menjadi lebih kuat.

"Oh, begitu. Baguslah…"

"Aku… akan selalu mendukungmu Sasuke _-kun_ …"

Berat untuknya mengatakan hal itu, tetapi baginya kebahagiaan Sasuke lebih penting dari perasaannya sendiri. Ia yakin, dengan siapapun Sasuke akan menikah, ia akan selalu mendukungnya. Pilihan Sasuke tak mungkin orang yang buruk.

"Terimakasih"

Sakura senang dengan jawaban itu. Singkat, tapi begitu berarti.

 _'Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Terimakasih'_

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa disaat seperti ini, malahan hal itu yang ia ingat? Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan dua langkah dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap bintang-bintang yang selalu setia menemani rembulan.

 _"Mungkin ini saat yang tepat…"_

Ia menghela napasnya, berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Sasuke _-kun_ , terimakasih banyak"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, wajahnya jelas menampakkan kebingungan.

"…dan maaf"

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti perkataan sang gadis musim semi.

"Terimakasih telah mengizinkanku menjadi temanmu. Aku sangat senang…"

Sakura tersenyum tulus. Meskipun dadanya dipenuhi perasaan sesak, ia berusaha untuk tetap bahagia.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku selalu menjadi pengganggu"

Manik _emerald_ nya memancarkan penyesalan.

"Sekarang ini, rasanya penantianku tidak sia-sia. Aku senang Sasuke _-kun_ telah kembali"

Kini _onyx_ Sasuke yang menggambarkan perasaan menyesal.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu"

Kedua sudut bibir Sakura kembali tertarik. Senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya.

"Tak apa. Saat kau mengetuk dahiku sebagai ucapan terimakasih, itu semua sudah cukup membayar penantianku…"

"Aku… sangat senang… Karena itulah, dengan siapapun kau akan menikah, aku pasti akan mendukungmu"

Butiran bening kembali berjatuhan. Meskipun Sakura berusaha membendungnya, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi.

"Kau salah mengartikannya…"

Sasuke beranjak mendekati rekannya itu.

"Mengetuk dahi itu adalah kebiasaan kakakku. Dulu aku mengartikannya hanya sebagai sebuah kejahilan saja"

"Tapi aku tahu sebenarnya itu memiliki makna yang lebih dalam"

Tangisannya terhenti, Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman tipis yang tak dapat dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Itu memang ucapan terimakasih, tapi seperti yang kakakku lakukan, itu juga merupakan ungkapan kasih sayang yang tulus…"

 _Emerald_ nya membelalak. Otaknya seketika tak dapat mencerna apapun.

"A-apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

Wajahnya terlihat lebih kebingungan dari sebelumnya.

"Dasar, padahal aku merencanakan ini untuk besok…"

Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekati Sakura.

"Eh, apa yang ka―"

'Tuk'

Sebuah ketukan mendarat di dahi Sakura. Sasuke mengukir senyuman tulus di wajah tampannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Menikahlah denganku"

Kelopak Sakura yang berterbangan, menemani hangatnya udara musim semi. Dan di musim ini pula, kisah mereka bersemi menjadi bunga yang begitu indah.

~The End~

 **Author's note:**

Ini fic keduaku untuk event Banjir TomatCeri V XD

Tadinya sih aku pengen bikin satu fic untuk setiap kategori /rakusamat

Tapi kayaknya segini cukup deh XD Maaf kalo fic ini super _absurd_ , banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, karena author juga manusia (?) XD

Terimakasih buat semua yang udah mau baca ini. Sekian, review kalian akan sangat berkesan ^^!

Sign,

Konoharu


End file.
